disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Disney Channel Original Movies
Las Películas Originales de Disney Channel son películas hechas por Disney Channel y Disney Pictures en exclusiva para ser exibidas en el canal de televisión Disney Channel, hasta la fecha ninguna ha llegado a el cine. Esta es la lista de películas actualmente llamadas Disney Channel Original Movies o DCOM (en inglés), y también como se llamaba anteriormente, Disney Channel Premier Films). Disney Channel Premiere Films 1983 # Tiger Town (9 de Octubre) # Just Like Mr. Sunny (4 de Diciembre) 1984 # Gone Are the Days (6 de Mayo) # Snow White (16 de Julio) # Love Leads the Way (7 de Octubre) 1985 # Lots of Luck (February 3, 1985) # The Undergrads (May 5, 1985) # The Caldercott Story (August 2, 1985) # The Blue Yonder (November 17, 1985) 1986 # Help Wanted: Kids (2 de Febrero) # Mr. Boogedy (20 de Abril) # Disney's Treasure Island (5 de Julio) # The Parent Trap II (26 de Julio) # Spot Marks the X (18 de Octubre) # Down the Long Hills (15 de Noviembre) # Fluppy Dogs (27 de Noviembre) 1987 # Strange Companions (28 de Febrero) # Anne of Avonlea: The Continuing Story of Anne of Green Gables (19 de Mayo) # Not Quite Human (19 de Junio) # The Christmas Visitor (5 de Diciembre) 1988 # Rock N Roll Mom (7 de Febrero) # Save the Dog (19 de Marzo) # Night Train to Kathmandu (5 de Junio) # Ollie Hopnoodle's Haven of Bliss (6 de Agosto) # A Friendship in Vienna (27 de Agosto) # Good Old Boy (11 de Noviembre) # Goodbye, Miss 4th of July (3 de Diciembre) 1989 # The Parent Trap III (Abril) # Not Quite Human II (23 de Septiembre) # The Parent Trap: Hawaiian Honeymoon (Noviembre) 1990 # Lantern Hill (27 de Enero) # Chips, the War Dog (24 de Marzo) # Mother Goose Rock 'n' Rhyme (19 de Mayo) # Back Home (7 de Junio) # The Little Kidnappers (17 de Agosto) # Back to Hannibal: The Return of Tom Sawyer and Huckleberry Finn (21 de Octubre) 1991 # Bejewelled (20 de Enero) # Perfect Harmony (31 de Marzo) # Mark Twain and Me (22 de Noviembre) 1992 # Still Not Quite Human (31 de Mayo) 1993 # The Ernest Green Story (17 de Enero) # Spies (7 de Marzo) # Hocus Pocus (16 de Julio) # Heidi (18 de Julio) # Airborne (17 de Septiembre) 1994 # On Promised Land (17 de Abril) # The Whipping Boy (31 de Julio) 1995 # The Old Curiosity Shop (19 de Marzo) # Escape to Witch Mountain (29 de Abril) # The Four Diamonds (12 de Agosto) 1996 # The Little Riders (24 de Marzo) # Nightjohn (1 de Junio) # Susie Q # Wish Upon A Star 1997 # The Paper Brigade (25 de Febrero) Disney Channel Original Movies 1997 # Northern Lights (23 de Agosto) # Under Wraps (25 de Octubre) 1998 # You Lucky Dog (27 de Junio) # Brink! (29 de Agosto) # Halloweentown (17 de Octubre) Disney Channel Premiere Films # My Date with the President's Daughter (19 de Abril) 1999 # Zenon: Girl of the 21st Century (23 de Enero) # Can of Worms (10 de Abril) # The Thirteenth Year (15 de Mayo) # Smart House (26 de Junio) # Johnny Tsunami (24 de Julio) # Genius (21 de Agosto) # Don't Look Under the Bed (9 de Octubre) # Horse Sense (20 de Noviembre) 2000 # Up, Up, and Away (22 de Enero) # The Color of Friendship (5 de Febrero) # Alley Cats Strike (18 de Marzo) # Rip Girls (22 de Abril) # Miracle in Lane 2 (13 de Mayo) # Stepsister from Planet Weird (17 de Junio) # Ready to Run (14 de Julio) # Quints (18 de Agosto) # The Other Me (8 de Septiembre) # Mom's Got a Date with a Vampire (13 de Octubre) # Phantom of the Megaplex (10 de Noviembre) # The Ultimate Christmas Present (1 de Diciembre) 2001 # Zenon: The Zequel (12 de Enero) # Motocrossed (16 de Febrero) # The Luck of the Irish (9 de Marzo) # Hounded (13 de Abril) # Jett Jackson: The Movie (8 de Junio) # The Jennie Project (13 de Julio) # Jumping Ship (17 de Agosto) # The Poof Point (14 de Septiembre) # Halloweentown II: Kalabar's Revenge (12 de Octubre) # 'Twas the Night (7 de Diciembre) 2002 # Double Teamed (18 de Enero) # Cadet Kelly (8 de Marzo) # Tru Confessions (5 de Abril) # Get a Clue (28 de Junio) # Gotta Kick It Up! (26 de Julio) # A Ring of Endless Light (23 de Agosto) # The Scream Team (4 de Octubre) 2003 # You Wish! (10 de Enero) # Right on Track (21 de Marzo) # The Even Stevens Movie (13 de Junio) # Eddie's Million Dollar Cook-Off (18 de Julio) # The Cheetah Girls (15 de Agosto) # Full-Court Miracle (21 de Noviembre) # Kim Possible Movie: A Sitch in Time (28 de Noviembre) 2004 # Pixel Perfect (16 de Enero) # Going to the Mat (19 de Marzo) # Zenon: Z3 (11 de Junio) # Stuck in the Suburbs (16 de Julio) # Tiger Cruise (6 de Agosto) # Halloweentown High (8 de Octubre) 2005 # Now You See It... (14 de Enero) # Buffalo Dreams (11 de Marzo) # Kim Possible Movie: So the Drama (8 de Abril) # Go Figure (10 de Junio) # Life Is Ruff (15 de Julio) # The Proud Family Movie (12 de Agosto) # Twitches (14 de Octubre) 2006 # High School Musical (20 de Enero) # Cow Belles (24 de Marzo) # Wendy Wu: Homecoming Warrior (16 de Junio) # Read It and Weep (21 de Julio) # The Cheetah Girls 2 (25 de Agosto) # Return to Halloweentown (20 de Octubre) 2007 # Jump In! (12 de Enero) # Johnny Kapahala: Back on Board (8 de Junio) # High School Musical 2 (17 de Agosto) # Twitches Too (12 de Octubre) 2008 # Minutemen (25 de Enero) # Camp Rock (20 de Junio) # The Cheetah Girls: One World (22 de Agosto) 2009 # Dadnapped (16 de Febrero) # Hatching Pete (30 de Abril) # Princess Protection Program (26 de Junio) # Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie (28 de Agosto) 2010 # StarStruck (14 de Febrero) # Den Brother (13 de Agosto) # Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam (3 de Septiembre) # Avalon High (12 de Noviembre) Disney Channel Premiere Films # Harriet the Spy: Blog Wars (26 de Marzo) # 16 Wishes (25 de Junio) 2011 # The Suite Life Movie (25 de Marzo) # Lemonade Mouth (15 de Abril) # Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure (22 de Mayo) # Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension (5 de Agosto) # Geek Charming (11 de Noviembre) # Good Luck Charlie, It's Christmas! (Diciembre de 2011) Disney Channel Premiere Films # My Babysitter's a Vampire (10 de Junio de 2011) 2012 # Frenemies (13 de Enero) # Radio Rebel (17 de Febrero) # Let It Shine (15 de Junio) # Girl vs. Monster (12 de Octubre) 2013 # Teen Beach Movie (19 de Julio) Películas anunciadas # Adventure Quest (sin fecha) # Película basada en Jessie (sin fecha) Disney Channel Original Movies más vistas # High School Musical 2 (17.2 millones de espectadores) # Wizards of Waverly Place: The Movie (11.4 millones de espectadores) # Camp Rock (8.9 millones de espectadores) # Princess Protection Program (8.5 millones de espectadores) # Jump In! (8.2 millones de espectadores) # The Cheetah Girls 2 (8.1 millones de espectadores) # Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam (7.96 millones de espectadores) # Cadet Kelly (7.8 millones de espectadores) # Return to Halloweentown (7.8 millones de espectadores) # High School Musical (7.7 millones de espectadores) Películas más vistas anualmente Ver también * Disney Channel Original Series * Disney Channel Enlaces externos *Página Oficial de Disney Channel Original Movies # #